Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 4
That's right... another one! The most intense one ever! 19 teens are being brought out into the wilderness (Namely Gabon) (Have you ever seen Gabon? Amazing!) Mostly a combo of Survivor and TDI. 19 teens, two tribes, One Survivor! (Chris is still host, Nalyd is Chris) Contestants Scar (Yellow) #Trent-RokSK8R #Emily- Ekaj Renrut (an average girl with a talent for fishing) #Tyra- TDI19 (from "Model") #Cody - tdifan1234 #Greg - thebiggesttdifan (musically inclined guy) #Sunshine- Sunshineandravioli (insane Duncan-obsessed ravioli pixie) #Josh - turnertang - (he is a dancer) #Tatiana - anonymos - (A drama queen) Moku (Blue) #Nalyd - Nalyd Renrut (strategist nerd) #Jack-RockSK8R(cool musician) #Tater Tot- Ekaj Renrut (a boy with school and street smarts, but little skill #Lindsay- TDI19 #Roger - Tdifan1234 (random guy) #Christin- Sunshineandravioli (shy artistic niece of Chris McClean) #Duncan - turnertang #Heather - Anonymous Undecided # Sorrel-sorreltail180-(a crazy insane girl) Eliminated #Ben - Nalyd Renrut (ego-maniac) TEMPORARY #Noah - thebiggesttdifan TEMPORARY Castaway Relations Friendships Enemies Alliances Tyra and Sunshine Relationships Day 1 Chat Chris: Welcome! The two tribes are Moku and Scar! Everyone go to camp except Sorrel... Sorrel you will go to the first team to lose. Sorrel, go to Ekile Island (Island far away from everyone else) Scar's Camp Ben: Well this seems like... an interesting group... Tatiana: Yah-hu! Trent: Uh, Ben? Was that a compliment or insult? Ben: You can pick. Just know you are blessed to have me on your tribe. Josh: I will dance us to victory!! Moku's Camp Nalyd: So should we start building a shelter? Nalyd: Does somebody want to go get the tree-mail? (letters that say when the challenge is, whats going on, etc.) Jack: I got it. Nalyd: *reads it* Welcome to camp. Sorrel will join your tribe if you lose the immunity challenge. The challenge will be tomorrow love Chris. (G2G, bbl, don't break anything) Noah: This is GREAT. (sorreltail18-when and where should i talk) (Nalyd Renrut: In the Exile Island section.) (sorreltail18 ILl be bored than but OK) (Nalyd Renrut: Maybe not *wink* ) Nalyd: So are you guys looking forward to starting tomorrow? Exile Island Producer: *brings Sorrel to Exile Island and points to two pots* One has a reward, one has a clue to an immunity idol. Pick one. Sorrel: the reward *glares at pot* Producer: *hands her a pot with a key to a small hut full of cloth, fruit, and other stuff* Sorrel: Fruit?? anyway *laughs eviliy* Day 2 Chat Chris: Come to the challenge area in a couple hours. Big news. Scar's Camp (2) Ben: *walks to lake to fish* *walks to tree-mail statue, reads letter* "For the first time, you'll leave your home to go play, but for two of your tribemates, this will be their last day." *hides letter* I'll tell them later. After Challenge Moku's Camp (2) Nalyd: *snores loudly in their small shelter* Hey guys, morning! I'm gonna go get tree-mail. *walks to tree-mail statue, reads letter* "For the first time, you'll leave your home to go play, but for two of your tribemates, this will be their last day." *runs back to camp* Guys, I think there is going to be a double elimination! After Challenge Exile Island (2) Producer: Sorrel, we need you to come to the challenge field with us, okay? After Challenge Producer: Welcome Nalyd and Sunshine. Nalyd: Awesome! Producer: Both of you pick a pot. Nalyd: You wanna pick Sunshine? Challenge (2) Chris: Come on in guys! *both tribes walk in, Sorrel is next to Chris* Y'all have gotten a chance to know each other, and both tribes will vote soembody out (just like last season) Vote Nalyd: I'm voting for Noah, because we'll need physical strength. Ben: I am voting for Sunshine because she could ruin our chances with Duncan on the other team. Chris: Voting closes at noon. Emily: Well I'm expecting a twist (Like last season which I watched) so I'm vote Sunshine so she can be closer to Duncan. Jack: I don't wanna make enemies, but Noah. Tater Tot: Noah, sorry but well, you're better off without us. Chris: So far it looks like Noah and Sunshine will be leaving. Sunshine: *jaw drops* Well, fine! I vote Ben! Christin: ...I don't really want to vote anyone off, but I have to, so I guess I'll vote Heather... Chris: The current Claw vote is 2-1 and the Moku is 3-1. 9 more minutes. Noah: I vote Roger. TERRIBLE guy. Greg: Ben. Don't ask. Lindsay: Norbert, not athletical at all. Tyra: Sunshine is very artistic and fashionable. I am allying with her and voting off Ben. Chris: Okay then, the two people voted off are Noah and Ben. Both of you will return to the game however. When the two tribes merge, you two will join them. Teams, time to regroup. Nalyd: Let's win this guys. First Challenge Chris: Okay, the winner of the challenge will pick one person from the losing tribe to go to Exile Island, and search for a hidden immunity idol. Ready to play. Nalyd: Yeah! Chris: Okay, both tribes pick two people. One person on each team will throw a frisbee and the other one has a bow and arrow. The frisbee person will throw to their teammate and the teammate will try to hit the frisbee. Any questions? (And start picking) Nalyd: I went to archery camp. Jack: I have a pretty good arm. Chris: Moku is all set. Scar? Sunshine: Oooh! Oooh! Pick me! I wanna throw the circle thingy!!! Emily: I'll shoot the arrow! Sunshine: Yaaaaaay! *hugs Emily randomly* Chris: Okay. *hands out stuff to everyone* First tribe to three points wins invincibility and material to make fire. GO! Nalyd: *sets arrow in place* Sunshine: *grabs frisbee* Get ready, Emily!!! Emily: Ready! Nalyd: Come on Jack! Sunshine: *spins in a circle a couple times then chucks the frisbee high into the air* Jack: STUPID EDITING CONFLICTS!!!! (throws frisbee) Emily: *aims and fires* Yay! I hit it! *hugs Sunshine randomly* Nalyd: *shoots at it, htis* Chris: 1 to 1! Sunshine: *grabs another frisbee* Let's g- *gets hit in the head with her first frisbee, causing her aim to be off when she throws the second one* Jack: * throws 2nd frisbee* Nalyd: *shoots, barely hits* cHRIS: 2-1! Sunshine: No!!! Emily: *Shoots and hits with the tip of the arrow* Chris: Next point wins it! Sunshine: *grabs last frisbee, crosses fingers, and throws it* C'mon, Emily, you can get it!!! Emily: *Aims carfully and shoots to Exil frisbee* We Won! Chris: Scar wins. Now pick one memebr of Moku to goe Island. (CONF) Nalyd: It would've been nice to win. I want to see Exile Island SO badly. (Conf.) Sunshine: I can't believe I won! An hour ago I thought I might be leaving! I guess all those video games I played weren't so useless after all! JAck: Inam sorry Greg: I say we pick Christin. She's a threat. Nalyd: Pick me! Pick me! Chris: Have you come to a decision Scar? First person to say a name to send somebody will be the one to go! Sorrel: *glares evily* Chris: Sorrel, tonight you will join the Moku tribe. You can come to the production center with us until then. Sorrel: ok! Chris: Come on guys... picksomebody or I'll let Nalyd go. Nalyd: Let me at that idol, pretty please!!!!! Chris: (waited for 30 minutes) Okay, Nalyd can go. Pick one person for the other tribe to coem with you. Nalyd: sunshine. Chris: Okay. Nalyd you will return to camp tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night you guys will vote. SOrrel: did you say sunshine to go? wait whats happening Chris: Whoever is sent to exile picks one person from the other tribe to come with them. Sorrel: so does that mean sunshine won't come back *eyes start watering* Chris: Yeah, Exile Island is just where you go to find a hidden immunity idol or enjoy a reward. Sorrel: so she will come back? Chris: YEs, but you won't be on her team. Sorrel: NO!!!!!! at least shes comeing back Chris: You will be on Moku. You will join them day 4. (tribal council will be night 3)